


Choíche Is go deo

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Follow Niamh Flannagan as she grows up with the twins in Ireland and watches them turn from boys into men. How will they both deal with having feelings for her? Will jealousy get in the way? Murphy/OC/Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

“Gimme it back!” Niamh whined as her bottom lip jutted out a little. She was stood on tip toes trying to reach her diary that a little shit was holding above his head, a giant smirk on his stupid cute face as he threw it to his lighter haired brother who wore an equally annoying smirk on his stupid cute face.

“Nah, not until ye decide t’ come out wit’ us t’ treehouse.” Murphy said smugly as he watched the young red head trying to reach the book that Connor was holding high. Niamh Flannagan Was 13 years old, just a year younger than the twins, but they were alot taller than her already. They had grown up together with their Ma’s being best friends and she found herself almost living at the MacManus’s. The three of them became as thick as thieves but the boys loved to tease the young girl more than they did each other.

“Connor I swear, gimme it back ye arsehole!” She shouted in frustration as she tried to jump up and snatch it, again failing as she stared into the blue eyes of the smug bastard.

“I’ll tell ye Ma ye said arsehole and she’ll give ye a good hidin’ Niamh.” He grinned as he wiggled his brow at her.

“And I’ll tell yer Ma ye said arsehole too and ye’ll get a worse one.” She countered, making his face pale slightly knowing she was right, swearing in front of a lady, or girl in this matter, was something his Ma would certainly smack the shit out of him for. She only needed that second to be able to grab his arm and snatch her diary from his hands, she was just thankful the boys hadn’t read it. That would have been embarrassing.

“Aw c’mon Ni, ye know we’re just playin’. We want ye t’ come out wit’ us. It’s more fun.” Murphy said, pouting a little and looking at her with that stupid face she could never say no too. If these boys had perfected one thing it was the puppy dog eyes, and Connor took his brothers lead by giving her the same damn look. She eyed them both before letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Fine, I’ll come.” She huffed as she stuffed her diary back under her mattress in her room where the three of them were currently stood. 

Putting her coat on to brace herself for the rain, she followed them out as they made their trek into the woods behind their house, the boys just bickering back and forth about pointless stuff as she trailed behind them. They got to their treehouse, one that they had claimed a few months prior and she followed them up. When she got there she leant against the wall of the house shivering a little from the cold. She watched out the window as the rain pelted the floor and she cursed herself for not bringing her camera. Her Ma had got her a second hand polaroid camera and she loved taking pictures. She was in her own world when she heard someone clicking their fingers from behind her. She whipped around to look and both sets of blue eyes were staring at her.

“What?” She asked as she looked back at them.

“For God’s sake Ni do ye never listen?” Murphy sighed rolling his eyes a little.

“Lords name.” Connor chided with a grin making Murphy sneer at him and kick him, but cross himself none the less.

“Sorry Murph.” She apologised, making him turn back to her and smile.

“S’alright, we were just talkin’ about our first kisses.” He smirked, making her blush furiously.

“Who was your first?” Connor asked casually from where he and Murphy were sat on some crappy little chairs they had found.

“I uh..I’ve never...” She frowned and shook her head as she felt the heat in her face get worse.

“Never?” The twins asked in unison, actual shock colouring their faces.

“No.” She replied meekly. The brothers looked at each other, communicating without words in the way that drove her insane. Without warning they both jumped out of their seats and dove for her, Connor grabbing Murphy’s arm and swinging him a little to the side, giving him the advantage to reach the shocked girl first. Before she knew what was happening Connor's lips were on hers in a slightly awkward and clumsy kiss. Of course the boys were only 14, it’s not like they had all the experience in the world, but they had more than Niamh had. His mouth guided her as his hand came to rest of her face, his tongue moving against hers, but just as she was getting into it Connor was yanked away by an annoyed Murphy who glared at him.

“ _ Cúl Tóna.  _ (Dickhead).” Murphy spat with narrowed eyes, making Niamh look at him wide eyed as Connor just grinned smugly at him.

“I’ll show ye a real kiss Ni.” He said, his eyes not leaving his brother though until he stepped forward and crushed his lips to hers in what seemed to be an identical kiss. She didn’t have a clue what the hell was going on, two kisses in one day, and by the MacManus brothers no less who she was convinced only saw her as a sister. Murphy's hand wound into her long red hair as his tongue invaded her mouth, and when Murphy broke the kiss she stood there speechless, her face beet red as both brothers looked at her amused.

“I t’ink t’ cats got her tongue Murph.” Connor grinned and nudged his brother with his elbow.

“More like a MacManus.” He replied mirthfully as they both burst out laughing at the shocked look on her face. She suddenly felt her heart ache a little watching as the brothers made fun of her, it obviously meaning nothing to them even though it actually meant a lot to her. She took a step back as her bottom lip quivered, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and willing the tears behind her eyes not to fall. The boys both noticed and their faces fell but before they had a chance to say anything they were interrupted.

“ _ Go hIfreann leat araon  _ (to hell with you both)!” She cried as she stormed out of the treehouse, climbing down as fast as she could. The twins cried out after her, they hadn’t meant to upset her but they were genuinely amused by her shell shock of their kisses. She took their laughter the wrong way and they were mortified as they chased after her as she ran through the mud to get out of the woods and back home. She was slipping and sliding all over the place, her tears blinding her not helping the situation and she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, encasing her body. She knew right away from the smell it was Murphy, he had a slight vanilla smell to him whereas Connor smelt like cinnamon. Why they smelt like they belonged on a cake was beyond her but they did and she enjoyed it. She stood still as she sobbed, he head falling forward as her red hair covered her face and the arms tightened around her.

“Shhh  _ stoirín _ (sweetheart), I’ve got ye. It’s okay.” Murphy soothed as he kissed the back of her head and didn’t let go. Connor walked around to the front of her and took her hands in his, Murphy still holding onto her.

“We weren’t laughin’ at ye  _ mhuirnín _ (darling), we promise, it’s not like t’at.” Connor said sincerely, wincing when her glassy eyes met his and he saw how hurt she really was.

“Just forget it ever happened.” She said quietly as her sobs subsided and she snatched her hands away. Connor looked at Murphy over her shoulder and then she felt his grip slacken on her.

“Don’t be like t’at Ni, we can’t just for-” He started as he moved from behind her to face her.

“I said forget it!” She snapped, not meeting their eyes, her little hands in fists as she started walking back. Murphy looked at Connor sadly, no words needed and they both nodded as they followed her to walk her back home. It was silent as the twins walked on either side of her, stealing glances at her and each other. When they got to her house she didn’t even say goodbye, she just looked at them sadly, making their stomachs feel like they were going to fall out of their ass and walked in the house, slamming the door behind her.

“I can’t believe she t’inks we laughed at her.” Connor sighed as the two walked home in the rain.

“Well we did technically.” Murphy said with a frown, regretting being such an ass. As they walked in their house and into the kitchen they saw their Ma sat at the table with a face like thunder and they knew instantly what was coming. Niamh had been in a right state when she got home and it was obvious she had been crying, her Ma had clearly got it out of her and she had in turn rang their Ma.

“Sit t’ fuck down ye little shits.” She snapped as she looked at them over her glass of whisky. Oh yeah, they were in for it now. They meekly walked over to the dining room table where their Ma was sat and plonked down in the chairs, glancing at each other and unable to look at her.

“I take it by yer faces, ye know what ye did?” She asked as she glared at them.

“Aye Ma.” They responded in unison, eyes cast down.

“It’s bad enough yer both kiss her, her first kiss no less, but t’en ye laugh at t’ poor lass too!” She shouted, her anger vibrating off her.

“But Ma-” Murphy started only to be cut off.

“Don’t but Ma me Murphy MacManus! Did I not raise ye both right?! Did I not raise ye t’ be gentlemen? T’ treat a lass wit’ respect?!” She bellowed, her fists coming down to hit the table making the boys jump and look at her. They just stared at her unable to form words.

“Ye broke t’ poor girls heart ye little shits, and ye embarrassed me. Shame on ye both!” She chided with a frown.

“Sorry Ma.” They replied together sheepishly.

“Yer both t’ clean t’ house from top t’ bottom, ye hear me? And yer fuckin’ grounded for a week.” She snapped as she abruptly stood and walked out. The twins looked at each other for a moment before a smirk crept on Murphy's face.

“Was worth it t’ough, bein’ her first kiss.” He said mirthfully.

“Aye, alt’ough  _ I _ was her first, don’t forget.” Connor said smugly, causing Murphy to frown and punch him in the arm.

“Only ‘cos ye t’rew me on t’ fuckin’ floor.” He huffed, making Connor laugh at him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Niamh had seen the boys, and she was grateful, she had pretended to be sick so she didn’t have to go to school, and whilst her mother would usually not condone such a thing, she also knew her daughter needed some time to herself. She was pretty embarrassed by how upset she got, she should have known the kisses meant nothing to the boys, they were just being boys. She felt a little bad knowing they had been grounded, she knew Mrs MacManus would have been tough on them. She didn’t want to tell her Ma, but she knew right away she was upset and as soon as she found out she rang their Ma, who was clearly unhappy with her boys. But now it was Sunday and it was time for mass, and then dinner at the MacManus household, which she was dreading.

“Do I have t’ go t’ dinner Ma?” Niamh asked petulantly as they reached the church, her Ma had made her wear a white dress to mass which already soured her mood.

“Yes ye do love. I know ye don’t want t’ see t’ brot’ers after what happened but ye were best friends Niamh, ye need t’ all move past it.” She said firmly. Annabelle MacManus had been on the phone that very morning explaining how she was completely sick of her  _ ‘little pissants’ _ moping about the house because they missed her, and as much as she might not have realised it herself, Niamh had been the same. She sighed loudly as they walked into church, the MacManus’s were already sat in their pew and all turned to look at them, the twins eyes burning holes into Niamh as her Ma led them over, forcing her to sit inbetween the twins. They stole glances at her throughout the whole service but she ignored them much to their dismay, and as they all made their way back for dinner, she opted to walk beside her Ma rather than the twins. Dinner was awkward with her being silent and the twins staring at her, willing her to look at them so they could try to fix things, and their mothers were unaware as they conversed among each other. As usual, the elders left for the other room, leaving the younger ones to clean after they had cooked and Niamh started collecting the dishes and bringing them to the sink.

“Ye look real pretty t’day Ni.” Murphy said shyly looking at her through his lashes as he stood to help her. The look she gave him made him avert his eyes instantly and made Connor snicker at his brother. If looks could kill he would be dead. She thought he was taking the piss out of her, they both knew how much she hated dresses and she felt like an idiot.

“He’s bein’ serious Niamh, ye do look pretty.” Connor chimed in when he was finished laughing at his brother.

“If ye want forgiveness, ye need t’ try harder t’an t’at.” She replied curtly as she started filling up the sink.

“We’ll do it.” The brothers said in unison, as Murphy ushered her away from the sink so he could take her place and Connor grabbed the towel ready to dry the dishes.

She stood there leaning against the counter feeling conflicted, she missed them, she realised that as soon as she saw them in church, she hadn’t realised how much she missed them. She was brought out of her thoughts by water being flicked at her, making her head snap up to see a grinning Murphy. She narrowed her eyes at him as he dipped his hand in the water once more and flicked more at her.

“Hey now Murph, t’at ain’t how ye treat a lady.” Connor chided with an identical grin as he whipped his brothers leg with the towel he was using.

“OW! Ye damn  _ eejit _ , what was t’at for?” Murphy yelled, his voice high pitched making Niamh laugh. Connor looked at him smugly at the fact he had been the one to make her laugh and Murphy snatched the towel from his hands and turned on Niamh.

“Ye t’ink it’s funny aye?” He asked with a smirk as he advanced on her, making her squeak and run around the dining table, Murphy hot on her heels trying to whip her as they both laughed. Connor decided to join his brother and went around the other side, making her turn back around and smack right into Murphy, who gripped her arms right away with a smug grin.

“Well well, look what we got here Conn.” He said as he glanced over her shoulder to his brother who put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her even more firmly in place.

“Aye, we caught ourselves a cheeky lass.” He grinned. She looked up at Murphy and suddenly felt shy and as if sensing her mood change all the mirth left his face and was replaced with a look of sadness and regret. He looked like a lost puppy.

“We miss ye Ni.” He said softly, frowning a little.

“Aye, we do. We’re miserable wit’out ye.” Connor added from behind her.

“Forgive us?” They asked at the same time. She couldn’t refuse them, she missed them too and as much as she wished her first kiss, or kisses in that case, were different, she would rather forget it happened and continue being their friend than lose them over something so silly. She nodded with a weak smile and Murphy beamed at her, and she was sure the lighter haired twin was probably sporting a matching grin of his own from behind her. All of a sudden she was enveloped in MacManus as the both embraced her, squishing her in the centre.

A few days later and things were back to normal, well almost. They were sat in their treehouse eating some snacks they had brought along with them but the boys noticed how quiet Niamh had been the entire morning, not really eating anything and being distant. Without words the brothers went and sat infront of her, making her look up out of her thoughts.

“What’s wrong  _ stoirín _ (sweetheart)?” Murphy asked as he took her left hand in his, Connor taking her right.

“Bein’ awful quiet  _ mhuirnín _ (darling).” Connor continued. She took a deep breath as she remembered what she had heard by accident just before she left to go out with the boys.

“Me Da’s bein’ released from prison.” She said grimly, making both boys tense in front of her, their backs stiffening and jaws clenching. Niamhs Da was not a good man and everyone around these parts knew about it. He was a drunk who used to beat Niamhs Ma and when Niamh turned 3 he turned on her too. Her Ma was too scared to get help but one time they were shopping and he was too far gone to really care and beat them both to a bloody pulp infront of horrified bystanders. He was arrested for it and they hadn’t seen him since, and this was when she was 10. And now he was being released from prison and she feared for her mothers safety as well as her own. The boys remembered when they first found out her Da was hurting her, he used to hit her where no one could see but one day they saw and she just told them everything. They vowed from that moment on to protect her any way they could, understanding even as young boys that this man was evil.

“We won’t let him hurt ye Ni, I promise.” Murphy said firmly as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

“Or yer Ma.” Connor added, making her smile. She knew they couldn’t really do a thing about her Da but it was still nice that they cared and wanted to protect both her and her mother. They were all silent for a moment until Connor reached inside his coat pocket and produced a small bottle of whisky with a flourish.

“Maybe t’is will make ye feel better.” He smirked, making Murphy roll his eyes.

“Ye stole Ma’s whisky? She’s gonna beat ye int’ next week ye  _ eejit _ .” He frowned and shoved his twin, causing Connor to smack the back of Murphy’s head.

“She won’t even notice it’s gone and if she does we’ll convince her she drank it herself aye?” He grinned and twisted the cap off, taking a swig and pulling a face.

“Christ! T’ats fuckin’ strong!” He gasped.

“Lords name.” Murphy smirked smugly before swiping the bottle from his brother and taking a big gulp himself, pulling an identical face.

“Ah fuck me, ye weren’t lyin’! How can Ma drink t’is shite?” He frowned as he looked at the bottle like it was the Devil himself. He handed the bottle to Niamh and she just looked at it.

“C’mon Ni, it won’t bite.” Murphy grinned and nudged her, whilst Connor was smirking at her.

“Ye two haven’t really sold it t’ me.” She snorted as she slowly twisted the cap and sniffed it, her eyes going wide as she turned her head.

“Just drink it Niamh!” Connor goaded making Murphy cheer her on. She took a deep breath and took a big gulp, swallowing it fast before making a face and shuddering. Both boys cheered and patted her back in encouragement.

“T’ats disgustin’!” She exclaimed as she passed the bottle back to Connor, making both of them chuckle.

“Aye it is, but it’ll be wort’ it.” Connor grinned before taking another sip.

Before long the three of them were piss drunk and laughing their asses off for no real reason.

“We should...we should be gettin’ home.” Connor slurred as he saw it was getting dark outside.

“Aye, our Ma’s ‘gon kill us.” Niamh hiccuped as she tried to stand and fell flat on her ass again, causing the twins to burst out laughing.

“Shut up!” She pouted and rolled on to her side and closed her eyes, feeling tired.

“Aw c’mon Ni, ye know ye love us.” Murphy said, his words slurred as he crawled over to her to try and help her up. After a few failed attempts he gave up and just settled behind her, wrapping his arm around her and snuggled into her.

“Ye got pretty hair.” He mumbled as he nuzzled her long red locks making her giggle.

“Fuckin’ Murph.” Connor grumbled as he followed suit and lay in front of Niamh with a grin. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Hi.” She snorted, making them both laugh. He kept staring at her and for a moment she felt he might kiss her, but instead he shot up and vomited all over the floor.

“Oh my God! Ew!!!” Niamh shouted as she scooted away from the scene. Murphy was splitting his sides laughing on the floor rolling around at his brothers misfortune. After calming down a little they crawled over to Connor who was crouched down still sick, Murphy rubbing his back as Niamh wiped his sweaty forehead.

“We should head home.” She said with a small smile. It took about half an hour for them to all successfully climb down the treehouse, helping a very sick Connor, Murphy had actually fell and was now covered in mud. Their Ma’s were going to pitch a fit. They started their journey home in the dark. Father O’Malley was driving down the road when he saw three very drunk kids stumbling and swaying about, and it only took him a moment to recognise who they were. He frowned and shook his head but he couldn’t help the small smile that replaced his frown as he pulled over. The three of them sure were mischief makers but he was fond of them and good friends with their Ma’s. He saw Connor start to throw up in a bush as Murphy swayed about laughing and Niamh rubbed Connors back. 

“Ye t’ree alright?” He asked as he stepped out of the car. Murphys eyes went wide as saucers and his smile vanished completely.

“Oh fuck.” He mumbled to himself but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Don’t swear in front o’ t’ father ye tit.” Connor chided as he tried his hardest to stand up and not puke again. Niamh wrapped an arm around his waist as his arm went to her shoulder for support.

“Have ye been drinkin’?” The priest asked, knowing the answer already.

“No father.” The twins said in unison, making Niamh look at them funny.

“He ain’t stupid.” She hissed to them as she struggled to keep Connor upright. The priest found their interactions comical as he watched them.

“Alright listen, I’d imagine yer Ma’s won’t be best pleased yer drunk, so I'll take ye back t’ mine and give ye some coffee and let t’em know yer safe wit’ me.” He smiled.

“Coffee?” Murphy asked with a frown, Niamh kicked him.

“Ye left yer manners at home?!” She chided making Murphy blanche and look down.

“Sorry father.” He said quickly.

“It’s alright Murphy, but the coffee will help get ye sober. Don’t want yer Ma t’ know ye’ve been drinkin’ do ye?” He asked with a raised brow.

“No father.” They all answered. They really didn’t want them to find out, and luckily they didn’t. A few hours later they were sober, cleaned up and on their way back home, their Ma’s none the wiser and all three suffered a severe hangover the next day, vowing never to touch alcohol again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

“How t’ hell do I get dragged int’ t’ese situations?” Niamh mused as she pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. She was currently crouched behind a bush with two giggling twins. You wouldn’t have thought they were now 16 years old, apart from the fact they no longer looked like young boys, now a bit mature looking.  _ Manboys _ . Niamh snorted inwardly at the thought. As a now 15 year old girl she couldn’t help but be even more attracted to them, but unfortunately all the other girls noticed them too. Murphy with his brooding looks, a small smatter of facial hair that he let grow making him look older, and Connor with his chiseled facial features and hair that was always somehow perfectly mussed. They both had a gaze that could pierce your soul and seem to see right through you. They had only just turned 16 a few days ago but age is nought but a number and they hadn’t changed a bit, they were still the same little shits she had always known.

“It’s easy Ni, all ye gotta do is knock on and distract her so she don’t look out t’ window.” Murphy grinned as he waved his arms around for emphasis, always the animated talker he was.

“And t’en me and Murph can rearrange t’ garden gnomes, ye get outta t’ere. Job done.” Connor smirked and clapped her shoulder in reassurance, proud of his grand plan.

“She’s gonna know it’s me t’ough.” Niamh protested with a frown, she really didn’t understand how she always got roped into their stupid fucking plans.

“Nah she won’t, she t’inks yer a good little catholic girl so-” Connor started but was soon interrupted.

“I  _ am _ a good catholic girl.” Niamh growled with narrowed eyes making the twins look to each other and giggle again.  _ Little shits. _

“Aye when ye ain’t wit’ us.” Murphy laughed and nudged her playfully.

“C’mon Niamh, t’ree muskateers aye?” Connor said trying to flash her his dazzling smile to win her over, little fucker knew that always worked.  _ Three muskateers indeed. _ She heaved a sigh and stood up, smoothing out her shirt and trying to gather some courage.

Connor and Murphy’s ‘grand’ plan was for Niamh to knock on Mrs Byrne’s door, the old lady hated near enough everyone and she had a weird and large array of garden gnomes in her large front garden. The old lady was known for constantly watching out her window spying on all those ‘damned kids’, worried about them ruining her garden. So naturally, Connor and Murphy wanted to rearrange the gnomes, in some compromising positions. Niamh knew damn well if they got caught there would be hell to pay but she could never say no to those two sets of blue eyes. They both grinned at her and Murphy pushed her forward a little to  _ help _ her no doubt. She slowly made her way to the front door knowing the old woman would be watching her from the window, she swallowed hard as the front door swung open and the woman glared at her, making her insides feel like they were flopping about.

“Little Niamh Flannagan, what are ye doin’ here?” She asked confused, the lady didn't mind Niamh, as far as she knew the young girl was as good as gold and she would never be up to no good. Oh just how wrong she was.

“I’m sorry Mrs Byrne, I didn’t mean t’ disturb ye. It’s just I was on me way home and I started feelin’ sick. Could I please have a glass o’ water?” She asked politely, thankful that her nerves had actually made her look even paler and sweaty. The old woman's stare softened as she looked her over.

“Ye don’t look well dear, come inside.” She smiled warmly at her as ushered her inside.  _ Keep her away from the window. _ She remembered and she followed the woman to the kitchen, making sure she was facing away from the window so she couldn’t see. She sipped the water but nearly choked when she saw Murphy and Connor get to work in the garden, she needed to make sure Mrs Byrne didn’t look out the window or they’d all get caught, but before she could say anything the old woman spoke up.

“So are ye still hangin’ around wit’ t’ose MacManus boys?” She asked disapprovingly, causing Niamh's eyes to snap to hers.

“Yes Ma’am, t’ey’re me best friends.” She explained with a smile, but the smile soon faded once she saw the look the woman was giving her.

“Ye shouldn’t hang around wit’ t’em Niamh, t’ey’re not’in’ but trouble. Yer better t’an t’at.” She clucked at her. Niamh couldn’t help but feel anger at the woman and she was relieved when she saw the twins give her two thumbs up signalling they were done and she could get the hell out of there.

“Wit’ all due respect Mrs Byrne, Connor and Murphy are t’ best people I know. T’ey’re kind, t’oughtful, generous and very protective o’ me. I feel safe wit’ t’em and not’in’ ye or anyone else can say can change me mind. I feel better now, t’anks for t’ water but I best be goin’ now.” She said defiantly as she placed the glass on the counter and walked out before anything more was said.

She stalked down the path still feeling annoyed that someone had insulted her boys and they frowned at her face when she rounded the corner to the bush they were hiding behind once more.

“Ye alright?” Murphy asked concerned, only to get a nod for an answer as she carried on walking, the boys falling in step either side of her.

“Just wanna go home.” She sighed. The twins exchanged glances wondering what on earth had happened whilst she was in there but knew to leave it be for now. As they reached her house they were startled to find both their Ma’s waiting on the front porch for them.

“Oh fuck.” Murphy mumbled under his breath, they all knew with just the looks they were getting that Mrs Byrne had indeed put two and two together once she saw her gnomes in homoerotic poses. When the boys Ma stalked down the steps there was a loud thwack as she smacked both boys around the heads, making Niamh wince at the boys' ashamed faces.

“Get inside, all o’ ye.” She fumed, glaring at the three of them. 

They all sat at the kitchen table, both the Ma’s sat at the head of the table scrutinising them all.

“So we’ve already discussed yer punishments, ye know what ye did was wrong, we certainly don’t have t’ explain it t’ ye.” Niamh's Ma started.

“Boys, ye’ll be doin’ Mrs Byrnes garden for a month, and her shoppin’ and anyt’in’ else she might need.” Their Ma stated with a grin, the boys groaning a little and sinking further into their seats.

“And Niamh, yer not allowed to go t’ yer school dance.” Her Ma said, making her heart sink as her head snapped up, tears threatening to fall instantly. The school dance was coming up in just less than a week and Niamh was so excited to go as it was her first dance. She had already got her dress which she had worked hard for, doing chores for the money and her and the boys had all agreed to go together as friends. The boys looked at her, pained looks on their faces as they knew just how much she wanted to go, and they knew this was all their fault.

“But Ma-” Murphy started but his Ma cut him off before he had a chance to plead his case to her.

“No buts, yer all in serious trouble. I don’t want to hear it. Now let’s go.” She said sternly as she stood up, giving Niamh's Ma a goodbye as she dragged the boys out by the scruffs of their shirts, not giving them time to even look at Niamh.

Niamh's Ma felt bad, she knew how much her daughter wanted to go to the dance, but she needed to learn a harsh lesson. She loved the MacManus boys as if they were her own but her daughter was always going along with their plans without thinking of the consequences. She would never stop her seeing the boys as they were best friends and even though they were always getting into trouble, it was never anything serious, they were just being young and mischevious. But she needed Niamh to see that sometimes she really needed to think about things and say no when she knew it was something she shouldn’t do. This was the only way she really knew how to get through to her. Niamh stood slowly from her chair, the lump in her throat getting bigger, she didn’t want to sit with her Ma any longer and she slowly walked upstairs. She sat on her bed and saw the dress she had ready, hung on the hanger on the front of her wardrobe. It was such a beautiful dress and she actually felt pretty in it. The boys hadn’t seen her in it and she was excited to show them, maybe they’d actually think she was pretty. But now she wouldn’t get the chance. She lay down not even bothering to get undressed and sobbed, she knew why her Ma had done this, she wasn’t stupid, but she couldn’t ever imagine not going along with whatever the boys wanted her to do. She couldn’t help but be mad at them for this though, she hadn’t wanted any part in this and they begged her to help them so of course, she did. Now she’d miss out and they’d get to go to the dance and have all the girls fawn all over them whilst she was stuck at home alone and miserable. Despite being mad at them though she knew, she’d still do anything for those two idiots.


End file.
